


Unfortunate Circumstances

by catdorything



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdorything/pseuds/catdorything
Summary: when an accident happens on sesame street, will it perservere?
Kudos: 4





	Unfortunate Circumstances

The night was cold and barren, the summer air nonexistent for the time being. You would guess that the night  
knew what would happen in the streets, specifically one street. A tall figure could be seen, twirling a knife in one  
hand, the other holding a pistol, in case the operation went wrong. The figure was tired of being one of  
the lesser known on the street, he needed revenge. 

He made his way down to the small house, knocking. Shuffling could be heard inside the tiny premises, the door handle jiggling, the tiny red figure appearing from the darkness of his house. "Big Bird?" He asked, looking up a bit confused at his arrival. "Yes, tis I, you piece of scum." Big Bird growled, holding the gun to his head "This is for taking my spotlight, you ungrateful bastard." His finger grazed the trigger, debating on making it painful.  
Elmo was shaking at this point, his hands up "B-Big Bird? What are you doing?" He asked, his voice wobbling"I'm taking back my spotlight, Elmo." Big Bird replied, finally pulling the trigger. Elmo's lifeless body fell against the floor, blood pooling out of the gunshot wound that immediately killed him. "Say hello to Satan, for me." Big bird retorted,  
dragging the body into the fireplace, watching it burn before cleaning up his mess.

Big bird then continued to burn down the house, deciding to make it look like a house fire, no remorse could be seen.


End file.
